You did what ?
by Angelica R
Summary: [ATHC series. Sequel to I am still here, remember ?] : Wishverse. Alexandra hears of the deal Henry made with Rumplestiltskin. She isn't pleased by it. Definitely not.


You did what ?

[_ATHC_ series. Sequel to _I am still here, remember _?] : Wishverse. Alexandra hears of the deal Henry made with Rumplestiltskin. She isn't pleased by it. Definitely not.

Alexandra blinked two or three times, not really sure that she had heard well what her god-son/sort-of nephew and king had just said.

"You made a deal with Rumplestiltskin… She whispered, needing to say these words aloud in order to try to make a sense of them."

It… didn't really work well.

"Yes, I did, Henry answered, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible.

\- You. Made. A. Deal. With. _Rumplestiltskin_, she repeated, like she couldn't still believe it was _true_. Wait, she added, like she had finally _understood_ what she had said. You did _w__h__at _?

\- I made a deal with the Dark One… Indeed. I don't see how that's a big deal, he said, clearly lying.

The young woman froze, not believing her ears, _again_.

\- Are you kidding me ? Henry, you said it yourself, _he is the fucking Dark One_ ! You just can't make a deal with him !

\- Why not ? Henry answered, stubborn as ever.

\- He is like the _Devil_ ! He is evil, he is a demon. You have no idea of what you're going to lose if you don't give him what he wants ! And even if you succeed, the consequences will be terrible as well if _he _gets what he wants !

\- Well, it worked well for your parents when they made a deal with him to stop him from taking you from them, didn't it ? The young king answered then with an acid tone.

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

\- It only worked because my parents cheated when they made the second deal, they tricked him, they _trapped_ him, and my father was almost _lost_ during this night, my family was almost broken into pieces _because _of this deal ! And you intend to make a deal with _this man _? Are you insane ?

\- But please, Alexandra, can you tell me _what other choice do I have _? All my family is gone, my mother ran away, I am the king, and yet, I don't feel like I can do anything right or productive for the kingdom.

I can't get away of my rage while knowing that the woman who ruined _everything_ in my life is having a happy life now, and I am sure you know how it feels. And by the way, _I live in a world that might not be real at all_, which doesn't help at all either, and if it is true, it just makes all the things I do entirely _useless_ !

\- Wait a second… _how_ do you know that ?

He looked at her with a cold glance.

\- You _knew _it too ? How ?

\- Pinocchio told me when he realized it. I could ask you the same question as well…

\- Rumplestiltskin told me…

\- And you believed him ?

\- Well since you know it too, I guess he might be right…

\- I… She sighed. And then, she frowned. What did he promise to you exactly ? And what are you supposed to do for him ?

\- According to Rumplestiltskin, I am… _the Author_. Well, the other me is, which means I am too. And, when we find some magical items, he will ask for me to write something for him, and then, I will be able to write something as well and bring my family back."

Alexandra looked at him with sadness.

"Henry… I know you miss them, I do as well, I really do miss them too, they were… a part of my family too… but… _When it's dead, it's dead_, Henry, no one ever comes back from death… Even though, I wish they could, it just can't be !

Henry looked at her with a fierce air and strength in his eyes, and gods, he reminded her so much of Emma now that it hurt.

\- Rumplestiltskin promised me I would be able to do it, thanks to the magic of the quill and the ink, that _I_, the Author, I could make real what I wrote. And _I will_."

And in his eyes, there was the same madness she sometimes caught in her own eyes, or in Pinocchio's, and she realized the truth.

He was desperate enough to do everything, even _the worst_ to get his life as it used to be in the past, and it scared her as hell…

What would he do then ?

What would he be ready to do to get what he wanted ?

What would Rumplestiltskin turn him into if the king began to listen to him ?

"If there is one thing I learned during my life, Henry, it's that you _can't_ trust Rumplestiltskin. And even if it is true… What about the cost of this spell ? The other thing I learned, is that, _all magic comes with a price…_ Are you ready to pay this price ?

\- Well, I have nothing else to lose, don't I ?

\- You still have us… You have Lily, you have Pinocchio, you have me, you have Grumpy and all the other dwarfs, you have the fairies… You're not alone.

He looked at her again, and she knew then that they had already lost him to the Dark One, and it broke her heart.

How did it happen ?

How did none of them see it coming exactly ?

They hadn't stopped that from happening.

It was _their fault._

\- Alexandra… You, Lily, Pinocchio, the dwarfs, the fairies, all of you… I love you, I swear it, and I care a lot about you, you are a part of my family, it's true, but… I'm sorry, _this is not enough_. It never will be… I want my parents with me again, I want the Evil Queen from this other universe to be punished… I want things like they were before. Now, if you excuse me, I have some things to do, he added before leaving her."

Alexandra, frozen, stayed there, unable to say anything, until she finally broke down and began to cry.

Was there even any way to fix it ?

To fix him ?

(Her and Pinocchio couldn't even fix _themselves_. How could they expect to succeed to do it with a fourteen years old broken teenager exactly ?)

To stop him from getting dark and eager fore revenge (because she _knew_ too that it was the only thing he wanted, apart getting his family back, and if he didn't succeed, hell… She didn't even know what would happen then), could they even do it ?

Or had they already _lost _?

As she came back to her senses, Alexandra realized that there was only one thing she could do.

Talk with Rumplestiltskin.

_§§§§_

"I could ask you : _please tell me you didn't do this_, but that wouldn't be relevant, since I already know that you actually did this, which means that I can tell you already too that you are a fucking bastard ! Alexandra exclaimed, without even saying hello, entering into the Dark Castle, that apparently, Rumplestiltskin had taken away.

Well, it was not like anybody would be able to challenge him for the castle's possession anyway…

\- Did what ?

\- You made a deal with King Henry !"

A smirk appeared on the Crocodile's face.

"Oh, you're talking about _that…_ So, what ? I always make deals, what's your problem with this particular deal ?

\- You already know the reason one… I am not going to let you ruin Emma's son and turn him into a monster like you !

\- What do you want exactly ?

\- You already know what I want ! I want you to break this damn deal, because we both know that all you want is Henry to fall into darkness, like you did, so you will get what you want, and I have no idea of _what _it is, but the thing I know is that you're scaring me, and I'm sure that it is not a good thing that you want. Because you're a monster.

\- Because I'm the Dark One ?

\- Because you made a deal with a fourteen years old kid…

\- Well… if he gives me what I want, then I will as well, and everyone will be happy then !"

_Except those who will suffer because of you_, she thought.

She tried not to scream, before saying :

"For God's sake, he is your _grand-son_ !

\- Well, if we are not real, it doesn't really count, right ?

Alexandra looked at the Dark One with disbelief.

How did he _dare_ ?

\- Of course it counts ! She screamed. Real or not, it _fucking_ counts !"

She was crying now, she could feel it, she could feel the tears falling down her face.

"You're going to _ruin him…_ and you just don't care. He is your grand-son, the last person that links you to _Baelfire_, to _your son_, he is _innocent_, and you're going to _destroy_ him like he means nothing to you. Well, maybe it's the case.. If that's so, then, Dark One, you're truly lost."

Maybe he did care.

Maybe he had cared, a little, once upon a time, in fact.

But now ?

It was not the case, not anymore, and Alexandra knew it well.

She knew it too, there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

Rumplestiltskin was gone forever and now only the Dark One was here.

"I hope you will lose, she added before leaving the place, wiping her tears and trying to finally see something."

It was the only thing she could now, right ?

Pray for the Dark One's defeat, and hope that Henry would change his mind in the end.

And she could warn the fairies too.

Well, as if they could be _useful_ in _any _way.

Alexandra also knew something else already, and it was a certitude she couldn't deny.

They were all fucked.


End file.
